1. Field
Embodiments relates to an adhesive composition and an optical member using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical films may include, e.g., a polarizer plate, a color filter, a phase retardation film, an oval polarizer film, a reflection film, an antireflection film, a compensation film, a brightness enhancement film, an alignment film, a light diffusing film, a glass anti-scattering film, a surface protective film, a plastic LCD substrate, and the like, which are used for various optical members including an LCD.
For example, a polarizer plate may include iodine compounds or dichroic materials oriented in one direction and may constitute a multilayer using triacetyl cellulose (TAC) protective films on opposite sides in order to protect a polarizing device. Further, the polarizer plate may include a phase retardation film (having a unidirectional molecular alignment), or a compensation film (for wide view angle such as a liquid crystal type film). These films may be formed of materials having different molecular structures and compositions to exhibit different physical properties. For example, under high-temperature and high-humidity conditions, the films may have insufficient dimensional stability due to contraction or expansion of materials having a unidirectional molecular arrangement.